Make It Better
by pearlstar17
Summary: On an away mission Spock is exposed to some local grade truth serum. The results leave McCoy with a lot to think about   and to clean up .  This is an old kink meme fill from the winter. Ratings for implications and language.


In Dr. McCoy's book it is a successful away mission if someone doesn't come back bleeding so this one should technically be considered a success. No one is actually bleeding, but Spock is bent over tree vomiting violently when McCoy finds him.

One half hour after beaming back from the planet Spock is still the only causality of party, promptly throwing up as soon as he is transported back. After several rounds of sickness he's now sitting stoically on the biobed and surprisingly not arguing with the doctor. McCoy is not taking this to be a good sign.

" Besides the obvious nausea any other physical symptoms I should know about." McCoy asks.

" I am currently experiencing chills because the ship is constantly ten degrees too cold for a Vulcan. I am also experiencing a severe headache because I neglected to take my vision correction supplements this morning and I have been straining to be able to read my PADD all day."

McCoy is shocked, he's never heard Spock express any physical discomfort out loud. That includes the time that he came back from an away mission with a spear in his leg. There are no other patients in sickbay so McCoy raises the temperature an extra twelve degrees.

"Any reason that you didn't take your vision correction supplements today Mr. Spock or better yet wear your glasses? " He asks, and then because he can't resist, " Not very logical of you." He runs the tricolor over Spock's head trying to find damage.

" You are correct doctor my logic is flawed. As you know that Captain moved the time of the mission up to 600 hours to accommodate local time on the planet," Spock says seriously.

" And you what? Didn't get enough beauty sleep?" Spock admitting that McCoy is right might be one of the horsemen of the Apocalypse. Leonard assumes he heard wrong,

" While I am familiar with the expression that you have used I find it distressing that my appearance is not pleasing to you today because I spend an average of 10. 2 to 11.3 minutes a day meditating on how I might make myself more physically attractive to you. In answer to your question I received sufficient rest but on days where we are both members of an away party I find that I require an extra session of self stimulation in the morning to supplement my normal routine of nightly self stimulation."

"This morning I miscalculated the time I would need after viewing the holo of you wearing civilian clothes last night, thus I forgot to take my vision supplements. I have heard that it is common for humans to lose vision after particularly satisfying rounds of sexual intercourse. I have hypothesized that your rectum would be more satisfying than my left hand. I believe that if you and I were to spend the night engaging in sexual intercourse I would be able to test this theory." The Vulcan swallows and looks up at McCoy whose hand and frozen mid air.

" As for not wearing my glasses, I did not wear them because I thought that you would not find them appealing as I have heard you state a preference for being able to look someone directly in the eyes when you are talking to them. Also, I did not want to experience ridicule from the Captain or other crewmembers for my ocular deficiency. It is a problem that very few people know about. I used to receive unpleasant comments about my glasses during my childhood."

"Dr. McCoy, Leonard. May I call you Leonard? You seem to be exhibiting classic symptoms of distress in humans. Are you feeling satisfactory?"

" Yeah, Spock I'm just peachy." McCoy says desperately trying to stay in doctor mode. "You didn't eat anything funny on the planet did you?" His years as a doctor on Earth and on the Enterprise have left McCoy able to function in a crisis but Spock's over sharing is just downright disturbing.

" I am uncertain of what you mean by "funny". As per my duty as first officer I drank from the ceremonial cup of truth that was offered as a gesture of good faith to the Federation. I did not think it appropriate to ask the contents of the drink."

" Oh Jesus, between you and Jim I'm going prematurely gray. How many times do I have to tell you two no more mystery drinks from benevolent or malevolent priests!"

Spock just cocks his head to the left watching McCoy pace around the room.

"Leonard, I am intrigued with the thought of your hair taking on a more silver colour. I believe that it would compliment your eyes very well, especially when they are the more emerald than azure. This seems to happen when you are angry or perhaps aroused? Yet, I do not want to be reminded about the fragility of human life. I am distressed by the idea that I will outlive most of the crew of the Enterprise. I consider the majority of the Enterprise my family and friends and I experience the emotion that I believe is platonic love for many of you." Shadows cross Spock's face. It's more emotion from him that McCoy has seen in the last three months.

"Spock," McCoy says eyes softening, hand darting out instinctively to the other man.

" Leonard," Spock says cutting him off before he can offer any words of comfort. " I realize that my physical and psychological discomforts are of my own doing but I would very much like it if you could, as my mother used to say, 'kiss it and make it better'."

"What? Spock I think that maybe there was something in that concoction down on the planet."

"Why would you say that Leonard?"

" Because you green blooded hobgoblin, you're acting strange."

" I always thought that you wanted me to more freely express my emotions. I hope that you realize that I do have emotions and feelings that are often hurt by the careless remarks made by the crew."

" Of course I know you have emotions Spock." McCoy says sitting down on the biobed next to Spock. He thanks his lucky stars that there isn't anyone else in sickbay to witness this conversation. He's not sure if Spock's facial expressions are a result of his verbal diarrhea or nausea that he is still experiencing.

Suddenly Spock is leaning on McCoy burying his head in his neck.

" Your skin is so very cool Leonard. It is comforting. I am confident that you will be able to figure out what is making me ill. You are a very brilliant physician and I am very comfortable with you. You are the first physician that I have met that does not increase my heart rate in a negative fashion."

" You scared of doctors Spock?" McCoy asks ignoring the compliment. He begins to rub comforting circles in Spock's back hoping to both avoid another round of vomiting and lull Spock to sleep before he says anything else he will regret.

" I was afraid of Doctors as a child because of the frequency that I had to visit them due to my hybrid physiology. I always desired the presence of my mother to 'kiss it and make it better' when I would have to visit a healer. This was rarely allowed. I desire the same thing from you doctor." Spock says curling in on himself while simultaneously nuzzling further into McCoy.

" I hope that I am making myself clear Leonard. I desire you because you are very intelligent and your presences increases my heart rate and blood flow, especially in the area of my genitalia. When I ask for a kiss I do not mean it in the sense of platonic friendship but in the erotic homosexual fashion. I would not be adverse for the kiss to be located on my groin."

Leonard McCoy suddenly is in need of a good stiff drink.

"I have fallen in love with you Leonard." Spock continues " And I am very frightened that you will either die before I have the chance to properly express my feelings or that you will reject my feelings and I will be forced to leave the only home I feel comfortable in." With this final declaration Spock turns and begins heaving violent onto the floor. Snapping himself out of his daze McCoy grabs a hypo and calls for a clean up detail.

Five minutes later Captain Kirk coms and to tell McCoy that the "cup of truth" had contained a type of truth serum and had Spock shown any symptoms?

"No Jim," McCoy assured him. " Spock is just being himself." Jim knows both men well enough not to ask for elaboration.

Apparently truth serum does strange things to the Vulcan digestive track and Spock continues to pray to the porcelain goddess for the rest of day. McCoy put him on medical leave for three more days and gives him one day before he is knocking at his door.

"Doctor," Spock says letting McCoy in. " If you require me to submit myself to the admiralty for a sexual harassment please inform me now." He says ,voice devoid of emotion. Of course his audience knows better.

" Oh no Mr. Spock, no getting away from it that easy. I haven't finished administrating my treatment on you." McCoy takes a giant step into Spock's personal space so that they are standing nose to nose.

"I've been feeling a little nervous for a while Spock." He says breathing into the other man." I was wondering if you could help me."

" I believe that would depend on the nature of your fear doctor."

" I've been having these urges, fantasies really, about a certain member of the crew. It's distracting. I worry when he's away and I catch myself watching at him when he's not looking. He was recently sick and I'm not sure if he's well yet. "

" That sounds most serious."

" Oh it is Mr. Spock it is." McCoy says lacing his fingers around Spock's waist.

" I think I love him, I know I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. I hurt."

" What would have me do doctor?" Spock asks eyes desperate and imploring.

"Kiss me and make it better."

McCoy captures Spock's lips with his.

" Doctor, I believe that was not the location that I previously specified."

McCoy grins, snaking his hand to undo the zipper of Spock's pants.

Bending down he places a lone kiss and suddenly it's better.


End file.
